They're A Pair, They Go Together
by lizteroid
Summary: Dark, Maura-centric again. My own AU spin on 'The Beast In Me' episode of Season One, Rizzoli & Isles. Maura meets her brother and father.


_Author's Note: _A Rizzoli & Isles oneshot, Maura Isles centric. Was watching 'The Beast In Me' earlier and decided on writing something with her background and stuff. This is a different spin on the episode, fairly dark and rather sad. Though, I will love you forever if you notice which musical it's based upon. Enjoy. Reviews are love, also. Just sayin'.

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing, but I keep wishing.

* * *

><p><em>'Did you ever hear the story of the fraternal twins, how like each other as two new pins.<em>

_How one was kept, and one was given away?_

_How they were born, and how the both died, the self same day?'_

_-x-x-x-_

"What are you saying, Maura?" Jane asked, looking to her friend with the receiver at her ear, looking alarmed as she looked between her best friend and the man who lay on the table.

"I'm saying the man laying on the table is my brother." Maura answered. The Medical Examiner looked over at her brother on the table and she swallowed, taking in his appearance and seeing the physical similarities between he and herself. Sure, they were similar, and DNA never lied, but this couldn't be possible. Maura didn't have a brother, she was an only child. She was sure of it.

That being said, Maura had never had access to the file regarding her adoption process...

Jane saw her friend sit down on the stool next to the brother, and she took a soft hint, "I'm going to give you some time okay?" she stroked over the Doctor's back and left the autopsy lab, glancing over her shoulder as Maura leaned in closely to see details of this man she believed to be her brother.

The Doctor sat there for what felt like the longest time before she felt someone was watching her from behind. Maura turned and indeed, there was a man watching her. An older man. Old enough to be her..."I'm Mr. Selsi." he introduced himself, though not bothering to offer a hand to her. He knew she was smart, she had inherited that. He knew she knew that he was this man's father, which led her to believe that he was also her father.

"Doctor Isles." she responded to him quietly, as she looked over him as subtly as she could. Same jaw and hairline.

"I know who you are." he replied gruffly, looking at his dead son on the table before he cleared his throat and shook his head, sighing as he looked down to his feet.

"Do you need some water? Let me get you some water...we have some right he-"

"I don't want water, Maura." he cut her off, grabbing at her arm, "You want the truth, I can give it to you."

Maura looked up at Mr Selsi and she swallowed softly before looking down to her arm where his hand was still grasping to her, from when she'd tried to move away to carefully make a ploy in getting this man's DNA to compare to her own. She nodded a little and looked back up at him.

"I cant tell you too much here. What I can say is; he is your brother." Mr Selsi nodded, "I am your father, Patrick Doyle. Your mother was ill, she wanted a boy. She knew of a wealthy couple who wanted a child, a girl and contacted them. A baby, for a price and neither party was to speak of it once the deal had been done."

_-x-x-x-_

_"You have your son, Mr. Doyle..." she had smiled to him gently after a thirty-seven hour labour and birth._

_He smiled to her and nodded softly, looking down and cooing at the baby in his arms, "I'd like it if we call him Colin, would you mind?" Patrick looked down to his fiancee with a beaming smile across his mouth as he held their newborn son in his arms._

_"I like it." she nodded, smiling until she looked down and away from Patrick, "And the other?"_

_"The other one?" Patrick looked to her and raised a brow, moving towards the soft cradle to place their son inside while he sat in the seat next to his fiancee's bed and took her hand, "We have another child?"_

_"A daughter."_

_"We have a daughter?"_

_She looked up at him, "I don't want her, Paddy...there's this wealthy couple, they've wanted a child for as long as they've been married. They've been looking for a baby girl. We could let them adopt her..."_

_"Listen to yourself! Do you even know what you're saying?" Patrick stood up at that moment, "I haven't even met her yet, and you want her to be adopted!"_

_"Patrick, please."_

_"At least let me hold our daughter, you know how much these kids mean to me." he softened a little, looking back over to their newborn son, wondering if he hadn't brought up the name topic if his fiancee would have told him about their daughter. He sighed, "Please."_

_She nodded a little and sighed, "Ask the nurse to take you to the nursery."_

_"I'm getting a photograph, holding her."_

_-x-x-x-_

"From the first moment I saw you, I fell in love Maura." Paddy told his daughter and looked to her as she cowered in the back of the van he'd kidnapped her in, to transport her to their warehouse. Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle was one of Boston's finest con-men and wanted for charges on all accounts of murder, armed robbery and other felonies. He did not want anybody knowing that he had a daughter, now that his son had turned up dead on her slab.

She looked up at her father and tilted her head a little. She often did that when confused or analysing a situation.

"A father's love." he told her, "Here, let me cut those off..." he offered his knife out to her, to slice through the binds they'd put on her wrists while they transported her.

"But why? Why did you put me up for adoption?" she asked, her voice slightly breathy as she held back her emotions.

"I kept asking her, Maura. I did try..."

_-x-x-x-_

_"Look, we've had them home for a week already. What if the couple have found a baby already? What are you going to do then?" Paddy asked his fiancee, looking to their babies, their daughter in particular, he couldn't bare to part with her. His fiancee however couldn't wait to rid of the girl, she hadn't even given her a name yet._

_"They haven't, we aren't keeping her, Paddy."_

_He looked back to her and frowned, "But they're a pair, they go together."_

_"They don't." she was short with him._

_"They're twins. They grew together, inside you. They do go together."_

_"Patrick! We're not keeping. Not with the money we don't have!" his fiancee sighed, "With you never here, I couldn't raise two children alone, Paddy. One of them has to go, boys aren't expensive to raise. Girls want...Ballet lessons, piano lessons...we don't have the money for that, a rich couple would..."_

_-x-x-x-_

Maura sighed and she looked to her father, "Was the money the only reason she wanted to put me up for adoption?"

Paddy looked at Maura, "She was sick Maura...having a baby, let alone two was a bad move for her."

"Are you saying you wish that Colin and I had never been born?"

"No." Paddy smiled softly, "I'm not saying that. I'm saying that we wish you hadn't been born, Maura. It was just a bad thing to happen to your mother."

"Health wise." Maura added and looked up at Patrick Doyle.

"Yes..." he sighed and looked down. He gave a few moments for Maura to process everything before he looked back at her, "That didn't mean I didn't love you Maura. I did, from the moment I held you. I watched you grow up, from afar, look here..." he got out a small wallet and opened it. This wallet contained pictures of Maura at various stages in her life; Kindergarten, Massachusetts State Science Fair 1980, Ballet recitals, High School graduation, and more.

"I...I don't understand." Maura looked up from flicking through the pages and she furrowed her brows slightly.

"I was always there Maura. With Colin too." Paddy responded, "I watched the two of you grow up, Colin with me, and you with another family." he told her, "It was torture, and there were times I wanted to rush over to you and take you away from them, but they sent you away, when you were ten." Paddy looked down, "I thought I'd lost you then, for good."

"I wanted to go. I sent away for the school brochure myself, for a boarding school in Paris."

"Why?"

She sighed and swallowed a little, "It's not that they didn't love me, I just didn't ask for much. I'm sure I didn't know how to. The less I asked for, the less time they would give me..."

"You thought you weren't loved?"

"No, they were just very...very involved in their own lives and into each other. They were actually delighted when I told them I wanted to go to school in Paris, they could be alone more, and go to their parties without having to feel guilty or tell the maid she couldn't have the night off."

"Maura, I'm sorry. But I want you to know that no matter what happened or didn't happen to you, you were loved. I just couldn't tell you, or show you that."

"But why? Why was it a closed file?" Maura asked, her temper rising at the situation.

"Your parents asked for it to be. I think because your mother was ill, Mr Isles didn't want you to know your biological parents. They were scared that if you knew, you might try and find us, and move back to be your mother."

"Who is my mom?"

"I can't tell you that Maura."

"Why? Why can't I know her?"

"Because...she's dead." Paddy told her.

Maura was silent for a brief few moments before she spoke up, "She's dead?" she asked her father, blinking slowly and looking into his eyes, the same intensity she had. Maura had a lot of questions, but she knew they couldn't stick around there for long because of security issues with who Paddy Doyle and his boys were. With the new situation in light; Colin's murder, it wasn't safe for any of them, but she wanted to know.

"Maura, I can't tell you."

"When? When can you tell me? I need to know."

"You have to go home."

"Just tell me when!" she whined a little.

"Take this. It has my number stored into the contact list, you can call me. Anytime." he told her, thrusting a cell phone into her hand and moving away from her to get into the van that had brought them all to the place they were now, "Go home."

"But I don't know where I am."

"I can't take you home. You know that's too risky for both of us."

"Can't you at least tell me where I am? So, I can call someone to collect me?"

"Back Bay." he told her, fixing himself into the seat, and clipping the belt across him, looking out at her, "Here, I want you to have this." he told her, holding a picture of she and him together.

She watched as the van left, and she was stood there as the doors opened. Alone, she looked from the phone in her right hand, to the picture in her left and she blinked a little. It was the picture that had been taken of her father holding her in the hospital nursery, the first time he'd saw her and held her. Maura sighed and shook her head a little before twirling the picture between her fingers, it was then she saw something on the back, 'I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A MAURA.' he'd written in his scrawl.

Softly Maura smiled then and looked to the phone once again, she had to call someone to come pick her up. Maura dialled in the Boston P.D lobby number, and let the attending desk officer know that she was needing someone to get her. She told him the address as she looked out on to the street through the doors the van has passed through. She ended the call as she walked up the ramp into the daylight and looked around, knowing vaguely where she was now.

"I need answers." she whispered to herself, looking to the photo of she and her father.

Out of nowhere, a shot rang out. Maura, ducked down and she sighed, knowing she was still alive. Had that shot been meant for her? Who was it? A thousand questions rushed through Maura's mind as she tried to spy where the gunshot had been fired from, she couldn't see anything. It had been a warning shot. Or had it even been a gunshot?

Maura was unsure, and she slowly made to rise from her crouched position, near the blocker on the side of the ramp. She swallowed, tense as she flicked her eyes around the open space before her. Never before had she had the Bambi complex; after his mother is shot and he checks pensively to make sure the coast is clear as silence falls around him. Now, Maura felt her heart beating, thudding inside her chest cavity, she could hear her blood pumping in her ears and the thoughts buzzing around her mind, like a swarm, a din in her mind when she so needed the silence to concentrate.

The Medical Examiner stood up, holding the phone and the picture close to her, looking around still as she began to walk. It couldn't take long for someone to get there and collect her to take her home. The whole time, Maura was thinking of Jane, and how she had been snatched almost from the autopsy lab. Her friend would be worried, as Maura hadn't told her she was leaving. Maura was walking confidently, head held high as she thoroughly scanned her surroundings for any sign of movement.

Then, it was too late.

The next and last shot had won.

Maura felt herself jolted backwards and felt the life slowly draining as she fell to the ground. The round had been a hit. Through and through.

As her body made the slow crash towards the ground, Maura saw her memories come washing up to the surface, mimicking the journey of blood to the location of the fatality in her body. She saw her father in the penultimate row at her Graduation from BCU, clapping along with the rest of the families, her own not there but on a cruise in the middle of the Bahamas. She saw Jane, playing with Joe Friday and teasing her about having a pet tortoise, named Bass of all names. Maura saw Frankie, and Tommy, and Angela, and Frank Snr, all fighting over the largest chicken wing in the take out bucket while she and Jane ate their Chinese. Memories dredged up and faded as she did.

By the time Maura was fell and she saw the last memory, her brother Colin. She hadn't known him and he hadn't known her. But now, they were a pair, they would be together.


End file.
